And Then There Were Pens
And Then There Were Pens is the first episode of Pen 10. Plot A girl named Hen is on eBay and wins a Freaktrix. Meanwhile, a smaller ship is being blasted by a large, orange one, piloted by Vilhax. The smaller ship ejects a pod towards Earth and causes damage to Vilhax's ship. This causes Vilhax horrible brain damage. The smaller ship is then blasted to Reese's Pieces. Meanwhile, on Earth, a 10 year old boy named Pen Pencilson finishes school for the summer holidays. His life is shown here; he first gets in trouble for flying a rogue Origami Yoda into his teacher's head. He then tries to stop the school bullies, Mash and JP, from beating up Lamie. Pen gets beaten up and hung by his underwear in a tree with Lamie. After his grandfather, Fax Pencilson, helps him get down, he tells about politics, until he spots his cousin, Hen (who claims that "someone" persuaded her mother needed to not see her for three months), who he dislikes. When they arrive at the campsite, Pen and Hen see that Fax wants them to go on a flavor ride which includes eating food (they decide to work together on saving bugs for the entire summer). Pen wanders off into the forest in anger after an argument with Hen and he notices a shooting star. The star is actually the pod jettisoned at the start. It hones in on Pen and he just barely jumps out of the way before it hits the ground. He fell into the crater it created. The pod opens to reveal a watch-like object; the Freaktrix. It latches itself onto Pen's wrist, attacking him. After failed attempts to get it off, the faceplate pops up and shows the silhouette of an alien. Thinking this is cool, he pushes the faceplate back down, and transforms into Feetblast. Feetblast screams and runs around in a panic, terrified because he's a stinky foot, but realizes that he isn't smelling himself and decides to test his power out, launching toe-jam balls at the trees and ends up starting a forest stink. Hen and Fax notice the stench and both grab an air freshener and rush to try and put it out, only for Hen to find Feetblast attempting to stomp out the stink (only making it worse). Hen is terrified at his appearance and as Feetblast tries to reason with her, she hits him with the air freshener can, sprays him with it and tells him to stay down. Feetblast retaliates by shooting toe jam and stinking her shoe (getting a cheap laugh in the process while Hen puts it out) and convinces her who he is after insulting her. Hen asks what happened and Feetblast tells the whole story in a matter of seconds, finishing just as Fax appears. Feetblast is just about to tell the whole story to Fax, but Hen interrupts and reminds them of the forest stink. Fax tells Feetblast to start a new smell and let it burn into the old one in order to put them both out; it works, but most of the forest is smelly just as the Park Rangers show up. Back on Vilhax's ship, Vilhax is brain damaged, on life support in a large tank with his left brain missing. He sends two drones to retrieve the Freaktrix. Meanwhile, Feetblast explains his story to Fax. Hen asks Fax if he thinks Pen will stay a "monster", but then Fax says he is an alien with a grim expression on his face. This gives him weird looks from Feetblast and Hen. Then beeping sounds and Feetblast turns back into Pen. Fax says Pen should not mess around with the Freaktrix and he goes to investigate the spot of the crash. Pen decides to try the Freaktrix again. Hen watches as Pen turns into Shyldmutt and Shyldmutt discovers his sense of shyness by running from her. Shyldmutt goes into the woods being embarrassed. His sense of shyness detects 2 drones and he jumps, almost hit with a laser. One of the drones chases Shyldmutt until Shyldmutt embarrasses the drone and makes him commit suicide. Shyldmutt defeats the first drone, but then the Freaktrix times out. He is knocked to the ground and is getting targeted with the laser from the second drone. Hen appears and hits the second drone with a spade repeatedly, destroying it. Then Vilhax learns about the destruction of the drones and sends a bigger one to Earth. It lands where Pen found the Freaktrix, destroying the pod. Fax comes later and thinks he has a feeling he needs to pee. After he pees, Fax lectures Pen back at the RV about politics. The radio then talks about an attack of some sort from a giant robot. Pen realizes it must be a drone. Pen, Fax and Hen go near the campsite. Pen turns into Diamondbutt. Diamondbutt fights the drone while Fax and Hen evacuate the area. Diamondbutt learns he could fart the blast back and does so, destroying the drone. Vilhax learns of the destruction of the drone and says that the Freaktrix's user is stupid and mean. It is morning and Fax and Hen are packing. They wonder where Pen is and XSPLR8 comes, saying he had to take care of something. Mash and JP are spelling words to each other wondering how it happened. Characters *Pen Pencilson *Hen Pencilson *Fax Pencilson *Mash *JP *Pen's Teacher *Lamie Villains *Vilhax *Vilhax's Drones Aliens Used *Feetblast (First Appearance) *Shyldmutt (First Appearance) *Diamondbutt (First Appearance) *XSPLR8 (First Appearance) Quotes *(Servant): Sir, the Freaktrix is on Earth. *(Vilhax):.....WHAT'S AN EARTH!? IS IT A FOOD? *(Servant): It's a planet, sir... *(Vilhax):....PLANTS ARE STINKY. *(Freaktrix): Your delivery has arrived, Hen Pencilson. Identification please. *(Pen):...wut? *(Freaktrix): Look, kid, are you Hen Pencilson or not? *(Pen): Uh yeah that's me. *(Freaktrix):...LIAR. ATTACK! *(Pen): OH FUDGE! *(Fax): Pen? What the fudge happened to you? *(Pen): The internet? *(Hen): *Sprays Pen with air freshener* YOU JERK! THAT'S MY FREAKTRIX! *(Fax): Pen, is this true? *(Pen): Um...hey look! The forest still stinks! *(Servant): Sir, the wielder of the Freaktrix has defeated the drones. *(Vilhax):....OMG HE IS REALLY STINKY AND MEAN. Category:Episodes Category:Parodies